


The Box

by LaughingFreak



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Its spring cleaning and while Shikadai is forced to help he finds out more about his dad than he thought he would.





	The Box

Shikadai hated spring sometimes. The weather was nice, what with how the temperatures were perfect for napping outside. Or how the clouds were best during this season so he and his dad could see what shapes they each found in the sky when he wasn’t busy. How it would be nice enough for him and his friends to go out if he didn’t want to be nagged by his mom to do chores. Spring was nice compared to the other seasons.

That is, if his mom didn’t have to ruin it by making him help with the spring cleaning every year.

Like now.

What a drag.

“Hey, don’t just stand there, Shikadai! Grab that box in the corner and put it down in the basement!” yelled his mom as she lifted another box to set to the side. She looked like she was almost done with that one.

He sighed and went to grab the box, slowly making his way down to the basement. He grumbled as he went.

The basement itself was well organized, with winter supplies on one side of the room and the other side like a makeshift filing system that both his parents used to store files for the family. His dad was actually the one to have it as organized as it was, saying that he was too lazy to have to dig around for anything when he needed it if he can just go to the spot to grab-and-go. He couldn’t see the flaw in that logic.

There was a desk at the back wall with a lamp, a shogi board and box on top of it. Usually something like that wouldn’t catch his interest, but the symbols on it did. On the front of the box, on each side of the lock was the symbol of the Nara clan on the right and the Hyuuga clan on the left.

Shikadai set the box he was carrying down and made his way to the small one on the back table. When he stood next to the desk he tilted his head in thought, scratching at his scalp. “This is weird. What’s this doing here?” he mumbled. Why would the Hyuuga symbol be on the box along with his clan’s symbol? As far as he knew there was no one he knew in the clan were involved in the other clan.

He looked around to make sure his parents were still away, even though his dad was still with the Hokage he didn’t want to automatically assume that meant he was safe from him popping up. When the genin saw that the coast was clear he sighed, mumbling under his breath, and reached for the box, opening it.

What was inside the box was not what he expected.

Laying there were picture frames, a few of them from what he could tell, of his father with another man with long hair and the Hyuuga eyes. The first frame held the two men standing next to each other in Jounin unifroms, their shoulders touching and tired smiles on their faces. Their clothes were a little torn in some places so Shikadai could only assume that they had just came back from a mission.

He lifted the frame to look at the one beneath it. This one was a more intimate and casual. The both of them were in yukatas, something he never really saw his dad in before, leaning against each other and their fingers laced together. His dad had his eyes closed and the look in the Hyuuga’s eyes was full of strong emotions that made Shikadai a little uncomfortable.

And when he took that frame out to set aside on the table he was greeted by another framed picture, but this one a group one with Aunt Ino and Uncle Choji with Metal’s dad along with Tenten with his dad and the other man. Everyone looked happy. Aunt Ino had a teasing smirk on her face with her arms linked to his dad’s and uncle’s while Tenten stood leaning against a giant scroll next to the Hyuuga while Metal’s dad Lee had both arms wrapped around the Nara and the Hyuuga’s neck in happiness. Both his dad and the other man stood close each other, shoulder to shoulder and hands brushing together. Everyone looked happy.

There was one last picture and Shikadai was almost afraid to look at it. With a bit of hesitation he took out the group photo and set it aside. He looked down in to the box and his eyes widened in shock. There, in a frame that was nicer than all the others—silver with an intricate design of leaves and vines—was a photo of something that confused him and shocked him.

It was a traditional wedding photo of his dad and the Hyuuga man. His dad was in the traditional black kimono of the groom while the other man wore a white kimono. Shikadai didn’t know how to feel when it came to this. His dad was married to his mom, but here was a photo hidden away showing that he was married to another. Someone not his mom. It was incomprehensible to him.

Logically, he knew it was possible that his dad was married previously before getting with his mom, but it was weird to think about his dad dating yet alone being married once to another.

Why did he get with his mom? Did he love her or was a marriage of convenience? Were those types of marriages still even around?

Does his mom know?

There were a few other things: a folder, a lighter, and a small velvet box. He looked into the folder only to find both a marriage and death certificate. Just as he was about reach into the box once again after replacing the folder he froze in place and wanted nothing more than the ground to swallow him.

“I see you found my box. Surprised it took you this long.”

“Dad!”

Shikadai whirled to face the older Nara, eyes wide and trying to hide the box behind him as if he hadn’t already been caught, but when he faced him there was no anger in his expression. Not even irritation or disappointment. What he saw was melancholy and an inner pain that made Shikadai shuffle his feet and fidget uncomfortably.

His dad walked up to him until he stood next his son and in front of the desk. Shikadai watched as the older Nara ran a finger along the top of the small velvet box before lifting it with a sad smile.

“You can ask if you want,” he said, the offer casual even as Shikamaru closed his eyes.

The clan heir looked down in thought. Really, he wanted to know a lot of things, but what surprised him was that his father was willing to share anything about it. He thought for sure the man would keep it to himself, give an excuse or tell him not to worry about it.

With determination set into him Shikadai looked up at his father and asked, “Who is that man in the pictures?”

“Neji Hyuuga. He was my husband before your mom and I married,” he answered as he opened the velvet box and showed it to his son.

In the box laid two simple wedding rings of gold.

Shikadai looked at the rings then slowly looked up at his father. “Does Mom know? How did you and Mom even happen then?” he asked, cautious as if worried of the answer. He didn’t want to have to keep a secret from his mother, she’d beat it out of him she had to and he really didn’t want the trouble.

“She does. She was even at the wedding.” His father closed the box and set it in the other one and carefully placed each of the frames back in their place before closing it. “I lost Neji during the war. She and I found comfort in each other afterwards and things happened from there.”

The clan heir watched his dad. His face was drawn tight and the brightness of his eyes dulled and gazed out as if to nothing. It was like he was watching his dad relive the war, relive losing his husband, and it made him hurt to watch. This was a not a side of his dad that he was familiar with and it made him want to hug him, but he was unsure of whether to do so. But then the man’s body relaxed and life came back into his eyes before he could decide on what to do.

“Do…do you miss him?” Shikadai asked carefully.

“Every day.” There was no hesitation when the man said that. Shikamaru turned to his son and put a hand on his shoulder, giving a slight squeeze. “But I love your mom too and I’m glad of the family I do have.”

Without realizing it Shikadai felt his body unfurl the tightness it was holding within him unknowingly. He didn’t realize until his dad told him that that he was worried about him regretting being here, having him and his mom instead of a family from his previous marriage.

Shikamaru gave him another squeeze before letting go. “Get back upstairs. Your mom wants you back up there helping and not avoiding doing work.”

The clan heir made a face and groaned. He turned to make his way back up the stairs, but stopped and turned to look over his shoulder at the other man. “Aren’t you coming?” he asked.

Though he knew the answer.

His dad gave a small smile, a hand resting on the box on the desk, and said, “I’ll be up in a minute.” Then he sighed tiredly. “Besides, I want to avoid helping with spring cleaning for a little longer before your mom drags me along.”

Shikadai knew it was only part of the reason, but he didn’t ask or push it. He knew when to give someone space. Besides, he knew what he needed to know and the rest was between his dad and mom and he was fine with that.

“Want me to hold her off?” Shikadai asked.

The man snorted. “Good luck with that.”

Shikadai shrugged and continued his way upstairs. Just as he was about to turn out the door he caught something his dad said.

“I wish you got to meet him Neji, you’d love him.”

**Author's Note:**

> It came, it saw, it conquered. I wanted to write a Shikamaru/Neji fic, but it turned into a family thing with Shikadai. Turned out to my liking though and I'll take that. I just think it's interesting for the new generation to find out the reactions to the intricacies of their parents' relationships :) I might work with the idea of that more after this, but we'll have to see.


End file.
